1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates wall-mounted electronic device mounting technology and more particularly, to a wall mounting structure for wall-mounted electronic device, which facilitates mounting and dismounting without any tools, saving much installation labor and time and allows quick cleaning and troubleshooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the computer and information era, many different electronic products have been created to serve people. Following progress of innovation activities in technology, multipurpose has become the mainstream of computer-controlled electronic products. In modern electronic products, computer plays the main role.
As an advanced microprocessor for computer has great power, the use of an advanced microprocessor in a computer allows expansion of hardware devices, such as hard disk drives, CD-ROMs and programmers. A server for industrial computer generally comprises a main board, a power supply unit, cooling fans and other electronic components. However, due to limited internal space, the arrangement of electronic components in a server must be well designed, leaving the necessary space for plugging/unplugging of bus lines.
Further, in order to save floor or table space, wall-mounted computers and electronic devices are created. A wall-mounted computer, e-kanban, intelligent information inquiry system or electronic device has a low-profile characteristic for mounting on a wall to match with the configuration of a display screen or TV, saving much installation space.
FIG. 10 illustrates is a schematic sectional view of a conventional wall-mounted computer. As illustrated, the mainframe A of the wall-mounted computer includes two mounting plates B bilaterally disposed at the back side. Each mounting plate B has multiple mounting through holes B1. Screws B2 are respectively mounted in the mounting through holes B1 of the mounting plates B and driven into a support wall to affix the wall-mounted computer to the support wall. When performing a maintenance or repair work, the technician must loosen the screws B2 for allowing removal of the mainframe A from the support wall. This dismounting procedure is complicated, wasting much labor and time. When a detailed repair is required, the supplier may directly replace the failed mainframe A with a new one, and send the failed mainframe A back to the office for repair. Before repairing the failed mainframe A, the technician must detach the side panel of the mainframe A.